Dawn Before the Dark: Intro
by Zee3
Summary: This is just an intro and has no DBZ characters yet but they WILL be in it soon...
1. INTRO

INTRO The moon shined dimly on the city as he walked across the streets and through the alleys. His shadow cast itself against the brick walls of the apartment buildings. He was going to meet him between two of those buildings on Stanley Avenue and Main Street. He waited there and wrapped his over coat around him. He lowered his head down and breathed hard for it was a windy, cold night. "You bring the money?" a low, raspy voice asked him in the shadows. "I need more time," he replied, nervous to his response. "Okay, then.but this is your last chance." The young man heaved a sigh of relief that he tried not to show. "You have until next Friday." "Next Friday?" he repeated. "But, that's only a week away!" He knew he couldn't POSSIBLY be able to get $2,000,000 in a week. "Next Friday," was the man's only reply as he disappeared into the shadows of the buildings. The young man stood there in shock and in fear for his life. He just leaned against the brick wall and slid himself down into a sitting position.trying to hold back his grief. 


	2. The First Short Meet

The First Short Meet "BURA!! You're going to be late for school!!" a woman with blue, short hair yelled up the stairway. This was her daughter's first day at high school and she knew this would happen. She has been taking so much time on her make up when she went into each new school that she knew that this would take a while. "Come on, honey, you're going to be VERY late if you stay up there any longer!" "Chill, mom," she said as she calmly walked down the stair way in her school uniform and, yes, with LOTS of make up on. "I know." She gave a little smile to her worry-some mother. She just sighed and gave a short smile. "You know it's not going to be like your other schools." "Yes, mother dearest," she said as she went out the door and gently closed it behind her. "Oh, Bura," she said to no one in particular. ".sometimes I just worry about you." She sighed and walked away into the kitchen.  
  
Bura walks briskly down the busy streets and past the tall towers. She stopped at an alley that wasn't completely empty. There was a boy sitting there leaning against the one of the buildings. He had his head tucked into his arms so, she figured he was sleeping. He was in the shadow so she couldn't really tell if he was or not. But, she COULD see his dark red hair that was going in every which direction. She just stared into that dark, short hair and got hypnotized by it. She just stood there staring, with her backpack slung across her right shoulder. Her hypnotism was broken when he began to stir from his sleep. He lifted his head, lazily and saw her. He stared at her curiously. She just stood there, feeling a little awkward that he found out she was looking at him. She slipped away slowly and jogged away. She had been staring at him too long and was now VERY late for her first class. She walked into the school and walked quickly to her first class. She reached it and slowly opened the door and peeked in. The teacher was in a middle of a lesson and stopped when she heard her open the door. "Miss. Briefs, so glad you could join us," she had NO cheer in her voice and no intentions on being glad. "And what held you up that the on time classmates didn't experience?" "Sorry, I kind of got lost," she lied, trying to smile. She looked at her teacher as expecting for her to say something, but her teacher just glared at her impatiently. "Please take your seat, Ms. Briefs." Bura crept in figuring that she bought her lie. She sat next to two girls with a personality close to hers and with almost as much make up as her. The teacher went back to her lesson and ignored the fact that she was late. "Hey, girl," the one on her right with blonde hair and blue eyes whispered. "We know you'd NEVER get lost on your way to school, so what happened?" the one on the left of her asked with a little worry in her voice. "Oh, it was nothing.I just ran into somebody." She smiled and gave a long sigh. She sat there with her head leaning on her hand.daydreaming. She remembered his dark face in the shadows and little parts of his dark red hair in front of his eyes. She had never seen anyone quite like him.never seen anyone quite like him at all. 


End file.
